


Praeludium in C

by PeskiPixi



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Modern Henry, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/F Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Piano Sex, Profanity, Smut, The Hollow Crown: Henry V, modern Henry AU, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC Has had a terrible day, and to top it all, her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. Thank goodness for the Knight in Shining Armour that comes along to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praeludium in C

“Goddammit you shit-sucking motherfucking piece of cock! Christ!”

……….

“Dammit.”

……….

“Fucking ASSHOLE!!”

If I remember correctly, those were the first words I ever spoke in his presence. To be fair, I can’t be exactly sure about the precise order of the words, but I seemed to remember uttering all of them in one long string, then starting from the top again. Once I was breathless and ran out of swearwords, I bent my legs and slid down to the ground with my back against the car, covering my face with my hands and letting the tears flow. I’m not a natural cryer, but I remember thinking that the occasion certainly called for it. 

Just as I was properly getting sunk to the bottom of my pit of misery, I heard a sound to my right, a stealthy scratch, like a foot on gravel. Lifting my head, I held my breath and listened. Just as I was about to get up, a feint shadow in the overcast light fell over me from the other side, catching me off guard.

“Darling, are you okay?” A voice asked. A deep, cultured voice, filled with concern. But before I realised all these things, I reacted.

My foot came out at high speed, throwing my body to the side and taking the man’s legs out from under him. He went down like a felled tree, half on his side and half on his back, and I was on him in about half a second, grabbing his arm and twisting it, effectively turning him on his stomach with his hand between his shoulder blades. He uttered a groan, but otherwise stayed very quiet and still. He probably didn’t expect to be violently attacked by the 120lbs of sniffling, angry female currently sitting on his back.

For a few long seconds, everything was quiet. The man lay there perfectly still, and I wasn’t sure whether he was careful, in shock, or angry. Probably a little bit of each. Deciding we can’t stay this way forever, I bent down and whispered in his ear through clenched teeth.

“Listen dude, I’ve had a very, very bad day. I am going to let you go now, but I swear to God if you try something I will kick your ass so hard you will never fucking find it again. Nod if you understand.”

The back of the head covered in longish wavy coppery hair nodded slightly, and slowly, I eased off my death grip on his arm and got to my feet. The man rolled over more slowly, grunting a little. When his face came into view, I gasped a little despite myself. A classically beautiful face looked up at me, all long aquiline nose and sharp cheekbones. A short-cropped gingery beard covered a strong chin, now a bit dusty after being tackled to the ground. His dishevelled curls framed his face, giving him an almost otherworldly out of time appearance. But the most striking thing by far were his eyes. His eyes in the overcast light of late afternoon were cornflower blue, the type of blue you almost couldn’t believe existed. Expressive brows stretched over those striking eyes, one now slightly raised as he looked up at me. Quite suddenly, I felt the need to apologise. I didn’t normally apologise easily, but I suspected I had misjudged this one. Dropping my eyes, I forced it out, extending my hand.

“I’m sorry I tackled you…. You startled me.” I said as he took my proffered hand and I pulled him up out of the dust.

When he had gained his feet, he nodded gracefully, a small smile at the corners of his lips.

“Apology accepted. I apologise in turn, I did not mean to startle you.”

Feeling slightly awkward, I waved a hand, making clear that it was perfectly fine. Then, he spoke again.

“You were crying, earlier. Are you okay? Car trouble, I presume. No one ever comes out here.”

Feeling embarrassed that he had witnessed my tears of anger and frustration, I shrugged, pretending like it’s no big deal.

“I’m fine. Yes, I do have some car trouble, but I’m sure I’ll be able to rig it so I can get to the nearest garage.”

The man barked out an ironic laugh at that.

“Darling, the nearest garage is 15 miles away, and more than likely closed for the day.” Bending over, he glanced under the car. “I don’t know much about cars, but judging by the amount of oil on the ground, I’m suspecting you have lost a sump plug. You’re not going anywhere soon.”

I bristled a bit at that. Who did he think he is? But then again, I was stranded. Maybe I can get him to give me a lift to a nearby motel or guesthouse or something. As if he was reading my thoughts, he spoke again.

“I live nearby. Why don’t you come over for a cup of tea, and we can see if we can figure something out.” He smiled a bit shyly. “I promise I won’t try anything. I’ve learnt my lesson.”

His words made me blush a little, I still felt bad for taking him down so forcefully. Nodding, I accepted his offer.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Was all I said. Nodding, he looked slightly uncomfortable again.

“I’m so sorry, but the thing is, I was out riding. So that’s the only way to get home.”

For the first time, I noticed that he was wearing riding boots. Looking around, I spotted the gorgeous palomino mare at the edge of the trees, standing patiently. Looking back at the man, he was watching me with one eyebrow raised again, an encouraging smile on his lips and his hand outstretched. Rolling my eyes inwardly a bit, I took his hand, and he led me towards the horse. Helping me up, he mounted in front of me and reached back to guide my arms around his middle. For some reason, my face was hot, and I couldn’t get the knight-in-shining-armour image out of my head. This was ridiculous.

I was on the back of a horse, behind a beautiful man who came out of nowhere and rescued me. I was getting pissed-off again. I am definitely not the damsel-in-distress type. Yet here I was, my body pressed snugly to a broad back, on a horse, every movement of the animal underneath us pressing my crotch closer against his ass, making other body parts except my face heat up a bit. This was beyond ridiculous. But, swallowing my pride, I kept my mouth shut and tried not to concentrate on the way his body moved in the saddle and how he smelled. He smelled of soap and horse and leather and … man.

Thankfully we made it to his house in about fifteen minutes. It was an old but well-kept rambling building with an overgrown garden that looked soft and romantic in the fading light. Shaking my head, I followed him inside after being graciously helped down from the horse. The inside of the house was cosier-looking than it had seemed from outside. Shelves overflowing with books and odd mementoes lined the walls. The furniture was worn but comfortable. He sat me down on an old leather couch and went through a door to put the kettle on. Sinking into the softness of the old leather, I looked around the room. This was very clearly a man’s space. All old wood, leather and masculine lines. Masculine, but cultured, I thought as my eyes fell on the full sized grand piano in the opposite corner. It was open and sheet music was scattered on the stool. Did he play? I had to admit that piqued my interest a bit. Just then, he entered with a tray containing cups, pot and a plate of biscuits. Hobnobs, I recognised them.

“I do apologise, but I never even got your name…?” he said as he placed the tray on a low vintage table. I smiled as I extended my hand formally.

“Rebecca. Rebecca Thompson. It’s nice to meet you…” He smiled then. A large, no holds barred kind of smile that brought sunshine to the room. It was blinding.

“That is a lovely name, Rebecca. I’m Henry. Henry Williams. How do you do.” He said, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips, placing a small chaste kiss on my knuckles.

He sat down and gestured to the tea, and at my nod, he poured. I watched his hands as he worked, and decided I’m pretty sure he does play. He must, with those hands. Making conversation, I asked him whether he did, and he nodded in the affirmative, smiling bashfully.

“I do play, yes. In fact, I teach. I just happen to have no classes today. Normally it’s back to back. I actually have very little time to play for the joy of it.” He was quiet for a few seconds. “So, what brought you way out here today?”

The conversation flowed easily. Me telling him about being on my way back from a self-defence convention two towns over (making him chuckle and jokingly rub his arm), and him telling me about his students and his music. We easily moved on to other topics, from favourite books to movies and funny stories about students. It was easy to get lost in his voice. He had a beautiful melodic voice, and he was extremely eloquent, an absolute joy to listen to. To be honest, I was so mesmerized I had trouble holding up my end of the conversation. Before I knew it, three hours had past, and it was pitch dark outside. Realizing this, I jumped up in a panic. What was I going to do? I still haven’t sorted out my car. His eyes wide, Henry jumped up as well.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to go, I have to sort out my car!” I was in a near panic, and he stepped closer, placing his hands on my arms and rubbing them firmly up and down, making shushing noises to calm me.

“Shh-shhh, don’t worry, your car is safe, we can sort it out in the morning. You are welcome to spend the night, and we can get an early start. Okay? I promise you’ll be safe here, and tomorrow, we’ll contact a towing service. I promise.”

Inexplicably, my anxiety eased immediately. I did feel safe, and I knew deep down my mind was made up already.

“Are you sure I won’t be a bother?” I hedged, but he shook his head emphatically.

“I’m sure. Really. You can have the spare room, it’s all made up and everything.”

Slowly, I nodded, sinking back onto the couch gratefully. I was suddenly very tired. It had been a long and taxing day. I drooped to the side, laying my head on the armrest of the comfy couch.

“I tell you what, you relax a little bit while I quickly check on the horses, then we can turn in.”

I nodded lazily, and he turned and went out the front door. Slowly, inexorably, my eyelids got heavy, and eventually I gave up the fight and let them close. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted by a pair of strong arms, and the smell of clean man and horses enveloped me. Too sleepy to really care, I rested my head against a solid shoulder and relaxed, my arms about his neck as he carried me to bed. The last hazy memory I have is of being covered in a soft down quilt and a whiskery kiss being placed on my forehead.

“Sleep well my fiery beauty.” He murmured, and then I was gone, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up, who knows how much later. Squinting my eyes against the feint light in the room, I checked my watch. It was 10:30pm. I had been asleep for only about 3 hours. Yawning hugely and stretching my whole body, I looked around, and then remembered the events before I fell asleep. He carried me to bed. I dropped my face in my hands. How embarrassing! The poor man.

Just then, I heard music. Turning my head slightly, I listened, and realised it was a piano playing. It was a soft, lilting dreamy melody, and although I felt like I’ve heard it before, I couldn’t place it. It made me think of fresh summer mornings and heather and wild flowers with dewdrops glittering on them like jewels. Unconsciously, I got up, dragging off the quilt and wrapping it around my shoulders. Drawn to the music, I made my way down the hallway. When he came into view, I leant against the wall, watching. He was playing. Sitting in front of the beautiful black grand, his head was bowed backwards, as if he was staring up at the ceiling. His hands danced over the keys, reminding me of dragonflies dipping and darting over water, light and elegant. I stood enchanted for a few minutes, until my feet unconsciously moved forward. When I reached him, I placed my hand on his shoulder softly, not wanting to disturb him, but needing to touch him. He started a bit when I touched him, his face immediately turning towards me.

“Hey.” He said, his smile soft and deep and his eyes still dreamy from the melody. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was, but I heard you playing. It’s…. incredible.” I looked down, feeling suddenly shy again. “Alluring. I couldn’t stay away. You’re like the pied piper.”

He chuckled at that, a low rich appealing sound. A sound that made my insides quiver a little.

“Hardly. If I was, I would have lured you from the start.”

And right then, my brain gave up, handed the reigns over to my body and retreated into a corner. I blame stress, and exhaustion, and music. I blame anything but myself. Letting the quilt drop to the floor, I swung my leg over him as he sat at the piano, and straddled him. Pushing my fingers into his hair, I leant close and whispered in his ear.

“Make love to me Henry.”

I could feel his breathing stop, and he bowed his head, letting the breath out slowly. Then, he looked back up into my eyes, those expressive eyebrows drawn together.

“Yes, I’m sure. Please.” I said, answering his unasked question.

Nodding his head slightly, he brought up one of his large elegant hands from where it had been resting on the keys, and pushed it into my hair, tilting my head, his lips finally descending on mine. In about half a second, I knew that my body had made the right decision. His lips were soft, the beard scratching in the best of ways, his breath sweet and warm, mingling with my own. I felt a thrill go down my spine and settle low in my belly. God, he smelled good, and tasted even better. I opened my lips to let him in, and immediately his tongue danced with mine and I moaned softly into his mouth. His large competent hands were roaming all over my back, every so often drifting low to pinch my butt lightly.

His mouth moved away from mine, wandering down my throat, planting hot sweet kisses along my carotid, all the way down to my collarbone. My skin was tingling all over, and I shifted closer, pressing my breasts into him, grinding down on the promising bulge forming beneath me. He groaned, and his hands went to the hem of my top, and breaking the kiss for long enough, he pulled it up over my head and tossed it away negligently. I gasped as one large hand cupped my breast, his thumb stroking over my already straining nipple. My hands were in his hair, and as he lowered his head and unfastened my bra simultaneously, I couldn’t help but admire the sight of the almost regal head, bowed to worship my breast with soft kisses and licks. The need was building inside me to a fever pitch, and I was peripherally aware that I was making the most wanton sounds as he kissed and nipped at my breasts, his hands stroking and kneading as much of my body he could reach.

I ground down on him, feeling my arousal already soaking through my panties, his hardness pressing into me. Our kisses and touches were reaching fever pitch, our mingled moans filling the quiet air. Then, he broke the kiss, and with a low grunt, he stood up, holding me, the piano stool skittering back and falling over. Lifting me bodily, he placed me on the closed lid of the piano as I clung to him. Giving me another soft kiss, he let go of me and stepped away enough for his hands to go to the button of my jeans. Working methodically, his nimble fingers made quick work of the fastenings, and nudging me to get me to lift, he slid off my jeans and knickers together.

I now sat naked on top of his piano, my feet resting lightly on the keys. Coming loser again, he stood between my legs and gave me another scorching kiss, his tongue entering my mouth and claiming me authoritatively. My arousal was coating the inside of my thighs I was so far gone, and then he surprised me by grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling quite forcefully, forcing my chin up and my breasts to push forward, giving him space to bend his head and nip and lick at my neck and chest again. I was starting to beg, random words falling from my lips as he moved down my body, bending his back to trail kisses across my stomach. Suddenly, he stood up, turned, and rightened the piano stool, sitting on it again. He was now level with my most private parts, and slowly but insistently, he pushed against the insides of my thighs, widening my legs until I had to shift my feet to keep my balance, causing two dissonant chords to come from the piano.

When I was splayed open for him, he looked up at me with hooded eyes, licking is lips. And then he leant forward and gave me one slow, hot lick from my core to where my clit stood erect, yearning to be touched. I jumped and a sound I’m not sure I’ve ever made before escaped me. My skin was on fire with desire, my juices soaking into his open mouth as he pushed his beautiful face into me, licking and slurping and sucking lewdly. I knew it was not going to take long, and I pushed my fingers into his hair, moaning incoherently. Then, just as I was at the crest, He pushed two long agile fingers deep into my hole, curling them forward and hitting that spot. I jumped and screamed his name, but he was relentless, sucking at my clit and simultaneously curling those beautiful fingers into me. And with a hoarse shout, my body went rigid and I came hard, as hard as I have ever orgasmed before. My inner muscles pulsed around his fingers and my body shook, my hips lifting off the surface of the piano and my mouth open, gasping for breath. He didn’t let up though, milking ever single vestige of control from me as I squirmed and shook and groaned under his touch. Finally, when I couldn’t take it anymore, I pushed him away, my breath ragged in my throat.

As he lifted his face away from my pussy, I slid down from the piano and grabbed his face, kissing him as if my entire existence depended upon it. He kissed me back, his wonderful taste mingled with the taste of my own arousal. I was still high, my body wanting more, and in between kisses, I pleaded.

“Please…. Please just fuck me…” I mewled, desperate to feel him inside me. With one final kiss, he turned me around and I braced my hands on the piano. I heard the stutter of his zipper behind me and chanced a glance over my shoulder. As his jeans dropped, his cock sprang free, and it was glorious, thick and hard and velvety smooth, the head almost purple with want. God I wanted that. Now. Wiggling my ass at him I silently asked for it, and being the ever obliging gentleman, he stepped closer until I felt the head of his cock at my entrance. It glided easily through my juices, and he started entering me slowly, giving me time to adjust to his girth. I gasped loudly, the delicious feeling of his large member entering me almost too much. It was exquisite pain and pleasure, mixed to perfection. Finally, he was seated in me fully, and he started moving, slowly retreating and then pushing back in, the friction driving me mad. I could hear his carefully controlled breathing behind me, and suddenly I wanted him to lose control. I wanted him to ravage me in the best possible way, to leave the perfect gentleman behind and pound into me with a vengeance. Looking over my shoulder, I gave him a challenging look.

“Are you afraid of breaking me Henry? I don’t break that easily. Fuck me hard. I know you want to.”

And that was all it took. Baring his teeth he reached forward and grabbed a handful of hair again, pulling me backwards, bending my back and lifting my upper body his other hand snaking around me to find a nipple. He pinched hard, making me mewl in pain and delight. And then he started fucking me properly, the way I needed him to. He slammed into me, his lips pulled back to expose his perfect teeth, his eyes dark and narrowed as he watched his cock disappear over and over again into my cunt. His hand came down from my hair to grab into my hip, his fingers digging into my flesh as he pistoned his hips into me. It was glorious, and already I could feel myself building again. Henry was shifting me forward, almost lifting me off my feet with every thrust, and gradually, I felt his rhythm falter as his orgasm approached. I was close, and just as he was about to come, he reached down one long arm and pinched my clit, pushing me over the edge with a cry. My muscles once again convulsed around him, and he stilled, seated deep inside me, and with a hoarse cry of his own, he came deep and hard inside me, his hips stuttering against my ass and his limbs trembling.

Finally, we both stilled, he was still inside me and I wasn’t ready to let him go. But soon we both realised we couldn’t very well stay in that position for much longer. Bending forward and planting a soft kiss on my shoulder blade, Henry slipped out of me, his warm seed trickling down my thigh. I didn’t mind at all though, and as I turned into his arms, I knew that I hadn’t made a mistake. After kissing my head tenderly, he turned and fetched the discarded quilt, wrapping it around me and leading me to the couch. He sat down and I flopped down a bit awkwardly next to him, laying my head on his thigh. Stroking my hair, he spoke.

“I am not going to lie… I have been thinking about making love to you from the moment you got on that horse.” He sat quiet for a moment, and I didn’t speak. “There’s something about you. It’s like a drug. I couldn’t resist it.”

Looking up at him, taking in the slight flush on his perfect cheekbones, the messy waves of coppery hair and the still damp goatee, I blushed a little.

“Me too. The horse ride was torture. I loved the feel of you, I just didn’t want to admit it.”

He grinned a bit at that.

“Plans for tomorrow? I guess you have to get someone to tow our car.”

Snuggling down a bit, I shrugged and mumbled.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe not.”


End file.
